Spring Fever
by NewComer1
Summary: Spring has arrived! A new season begins for Ken and his friends, but a mysterious horrible Spring Fever also begin and it infected his Yokai friends! What will happen to Ken and his friends? Based on my "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher" series.


**Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher**

**Spring Fever**

Spring had finally arrive in Sakura New Town. The cherry blossoms have sprouted. A warm breeze blew through the street. Love was also in the air. It was a wonderful beginning of the season….or so we thought.

At the Aichi's residence, Ken was getting ready for school until he noticed the outside from his balcony window. He opened the window door to his balcony, allowing the warm spring breeze coming inside.

"It sure is a beautiful day today," he said. "Hey Yuray….?"

"Good morning, partner!" Lasagnyan greeted excitedly.

"Oh, um, good morning, Lasagnyan," he said, feeling a bit surprised by his cat yokai friend's sudden appearance.

"How are you doing, old pal?! Isn't Spring so beautiful?! Here is your breakfast!" She said in a fast tone as she handed him the tray of breakfast dish.

"Um, thanks?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Good morning, Master Ken," Yuray greeted.

"Hey, Yuray. What is up with Lasagnyan today?" Ken asked. "She's acting a bit too….excited."

"Oh, yes! She is sick and needs to take medication!" She remembered.

"Medication? For what?" Ken asked.

"For you see, Miss Lasagnyan is under a Yokai Spring Fever. At the beginning of the spring, when a Yokai is infected with Yokai Spring Fever, their behavoir becomes abnormal. They either become unusually very happy, wanting to be outside, or desire for romance. If the Yokai infected with the Spring Fever possess a human being, then they also get the same effect," Yuray explained.

"I see," Ken said before he turned to look back at Lasagnyan, who was dancing very awkwardly in a very happy mood.

"It can happen at a random interval, so as long as she has the fever, who knows what she will do," Yuray added before she took out the medicine. "OK, Miss Lasagnyan, I am glad to see you are very peppy, but it's time for this medication."

"Come dance with me, Yuray-chan!" Lasagnyan jumped onto Yuray and accidentally bit on her head.

"Kyahh!" She screamed.

"Yuray, are you OK?" Ken asked worryingly.

Lasagnyan got off from Yuray, and she looked up at Ken. She began to show a very weird look on her face with a tint of redness over her cheek.

"Master Ken….I didn't recognize it soon, but you look quite handsome…." Yuray commented.

"Um, excuse me?" He said, looking confused.

"Come on, partner! Let's go outside and play!" Lasagnyan stated as she already dressed in a summer cloth.

"Isn't that too early?" Ken nagged.

"Master Ken..." Yuray said as she floated closer to her master, a bit too close that is. "I just want to say that I….."

"Snap out of it, you two! Take your medicine already!" Ken looked annoyed before he got surrounded by his two Yokai pals.

A little bit later, the school began with the morning class. Everyone was at attendance, but Ken wasn't.

"Hm? Is anyone know where Ken is?" The teacher asked.

The students looked around to notice that Ken wasn't here at all. He would usually be on time and should be here by now. His friends, Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Fumika looked worried.

"I wonder where is he," Keita whispered.

"Maybe he got sick," Kanchi stated.

"Could be," Kuma added.

"I hope he's alright," Fumika commented.

"Sorry, sorry!" Everyone turned to the opened door, noticing Ken, but something was a bit unusual about him.

"Mr. Aichi, you're late today! What happened?" The teacher asked strictly.

"Yo, Teach! Sorry I am late, but I just had to smell all the roses while I was heading here and lost the track of time on my way," Ken explained cheerfully.

"Well...the weather is nice and all, but I will let you go this time. Please go to your seat," said the teacher.

"Okie-dokie," Ken replied as he skipped joyfully to his chair. The students and even the teacher looked very surprised.

"Um, Ken, are you OK?" Keita asked.

"Never been better, Keita, old pal!" he answered.

For most of the day, Ken acted very strangely today, which everyone noticed, especially Keita who was the most worrying of all. Whenever the teacher asked a question to solve, Ken always raised his hand to answer it. During lunch time, he hanged out with the other classmates, telling jokes and stories. During recess time, he played soccer with others and showed off impressive moves that nobody have seen before. Everyone was impressed, especially the girls including Fumika. Keita felt jealous about it, but most importantly felt suspicious about Ken's sudden change of behavior.

"Something is strange about, Ken and I am going to find out what it is!" Keita stated, talking to no one in particular.

"What's wrong, Keita-kun? Are you just being jealous of Ken over something?" Whisper said, teasing him.

"I am NOT jealous!" Keita argued. " I am just, um, looking out for him as a friend, that's all!"

Keita beamed the light over at Ken, revealing two familiar Yokai, who are very clingy and near him.

"Ah! I see it! Ken's reason for why he's being so unusual is because of his Yokai, Lasagnyan and Yuray!" Keita pointed.

"Say what?" Whisper said surprisingly.

"Whisper, why are they acting so weird?" Keita asked.

"Um, let's see…." Whisper took a peak on his Yokai Pad. "Ah! That's because it is the Yokai Spring Fever!"

"Yokai Spring Fever?" Keita repeated.

"It is a kind of fever that causes the Yokai to act very unusual during the time of spring begins. The effect can happened randomly, and some symptoms are wanting to go outside, desire for romance, and acting unusually happy. Unless the Yokai takes the medicine, if they posses a human being, then that human person will be affected by the Spring Fever as well," Whisper explained.

"So, that is why Ken's acting out of his usual self," Keita realized.

"What a lovely day! I want to play outside more!" Lasagnyan demanded.

"I love you, Master…." Yuray said as she hugged tightly on her master's back.

"The only way to make Ken back to normal is to give the medicine to Yuray and Lasagnyan," Whisper noted.

"Then, leave it to me!" Keita declared. "I call my friend...Jibanyan! Yo-Kai Medal set on!"

"Nyat! Jibanyan!" Jibanyan appeared as he posed until he noticed Lasagnyan acting very unusually happy. "Let me guess. Yokai Spring Fever?" he asked Whisper and Keita, looking very unimpressed.

"Yup," both Keita and Whisper nodded in response.

"Alright then. Good thing I took the medicine today, so I will be fine," Jibanyan said. "Kick this! 100 paws of Fury!"

"Come on, Tomato Bum! Let's have some fun outside!" Lasagnyan jumped in and wrestled the red Yokai cat. Despite being playful, she was quite being tough like a wrestler.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Jibanyan cried as he was being squeezed by Lasganyan's arms.

"Jibanyan!" Keita yelled. "He needs some help! I better call other Yokai. Let's go! Negatibuzz!"

_Marvelous thee!_

_Gusty, free banshee!_

_Sing, song, Shady!_

"I see! With Negatibuzz's negative power, he can make Yuray and Lasagnyan feel very negative, which makes it a counter for the Yokai Spring Fever," Whisper thought aloud.

"Negatibuzz, make Yuray and Lasagnyan feel negative!" Keita stated.

"With pleasure," Negatibuzz said pleasingly.

He flew over to Yuray and when she looked Negatibuzz, Yuray quickly jumped over to him and cling on him.

"Wah!" Negatibuzz gasped.

"Mr. Negatibuzz, I love you!" She exclaimed.

"Ah! Now she is clinging on Negatibuzz!" Whisper pointed out.

"I...I..." Negatibuzz rambled until his eyes turned into a heart shape. "I love you, too!"

"What the?! He got infected with the same fever from Yuray!" Keita said.

Luckily, Ken snapped out of his happy state and looked normal again.

"Wha...What? Where am I? What happened?" Ken said, looking around confused.

"Look, Keita-kun! It seems like now that Lasagnyan and Yuray aren't near or touching Ken, he turned back to normal," Whisper said.

"Keita? Whisper? What is going on here?" Ken asked.

"You were infected by the Yokai Spring Fever from Lasagnyan and Yuray," Keita explained.

"Oh, now I remember," he realized. "They still need to take their medicine!"

"But how would we stop them? If any of the uninfected Yokai touches them, they would be infected as well," Whisper said.

"That's a good point," Ken agreed.

"Hey, I know!" Keita said, looking like he had an idea. "This Yokai might do the trick! Calling out Happierre!"

"Happierre!" The familiar yellow smoke Yokai appeared.

"Why Happiere?" Whisper asked.

"Happiere is already a happy Yokai. I summoned because maybe he won't be infected by the Yokai Spring Fever," Keita explained.

"That might work. Let's try it out, so that everything go back normal. The sooner, the better," Ken noted.

"With pleasure. Doctor Happiere is in the house," Happiere said delightfully as he was wearing like a doctor already.

Fortunately, Keita's plan went well. Happiere gave the medicine to Yuray, Lasagnyan, and Negatibuzz and they were all back to normal.

"Hee-haw! I am back to my old tip-top shape!" Lasagnyan cheered.

"Finally…." Jibanyan mumbled tiredly.

"Glad that is over, but now…." Yuray looked at Ken, but looked the other way with her face covered and tint of blush on her face. "I can't even look at my master the same way! So embarrassing!"

"What is with her problem?" Ken asked Whisper.

"It's best to not know it," Whisper answered.

"Well, at least everything is back to..aa...aa….achoo!" Keita gave out a big sneeze. His face looked a bit red, and his body was even shivering.

"Are you alright, Keita?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good…." Keita moaned.

"Well, it seems like after all the troubles, you got yourself a fever," Happiere said.

"What? Oh man," Keita moaned.

Everyone looked at each other and laughed together, ending at a happy remark. Though, unfortunately for Keita, he had to stay in bed at home for four days.

"Why me!" he moaned.

* * *

**Hello, everyone and happy spring!**

**OK, I know that it is a bit late to say that when there is a month away for the first day of summer, but I want to make this short one-shot story for the time of the season! There will be more like this for the next three seasons, so stay tuned.**

**Also, I have heard that Shadowside series is over and the original series re-started recently last month. What do you guys think of Keita getting the new Yo-Kai Watch? Let me know your thought in the review. **

**Until next time, I will see you again in my main Yo-Kai Watch story or another one-shot. **


End file.
